Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a buffer module and a portable electronic device using the same, and more particularly to a buffer module having a buffer recess and a portable electronic device using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Due to the development and advance in the manufacturing process of semiconductor, electronic elements are getting smaller and smaller, and portable electronic devices are getting more and more popular. However, when the portable electronic devices accidentally fall to the ground or hit the desktop, the portable electronic devices may receive a huge impact and become damaged.